


Adventures of Schlatt & Co

by xYouly



Category: Lunch Club, Minecraft (Video Game), SMP live, SMPLive
Genre: Comedy, Lunch Club - Freeform, Multi, SMPLive - Freeform, deals and business, schlatt & co, schlatt and co, schlatt n co, smp live - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYouly/pseuds/xYouly
Summary: Jschlatt - an aspiring businessman on his journey to becoming a successful entrepreneur - has travelled halfway across the world to 'AMP City'; a place where money thrives and where people bathe in wealth...Only to find out that his schedule mixed up, sending him to a completely opposite location instead: "SMP Town" - a small, concealed, not-as-prosperous place."You've just been ripped off $3,000, a free place to live in and your dignity. What the fuck else could you possibly be robbed of today, Mr. Broke? "After agreeing to have a loan, he's forced to stay in town for a couple of weeks until his ticket to his city is re-scheduled.But now, he's faced with an entirely different future ahead of him - New friends, new life, new him - and of course, the rise of Schlatt n Co.So what will it end up being when the time to leave comes? Abandoning his dreams, or start a brand new life here in SMP?
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Adventures of Schlatt & Co

**●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇩⇩๑▬▬▬▬▬●  
  
prologue**

As he steps foot out from the exit of the train and onto the fluorescence grass of the foreign town, he takes a deep breath in; the trip here had taken a couple of days, though the feeling of being cramped inside that claustrophobic train made it feel like years since he had last stood on something other than the cheapskate tiles of the slate floor. 

The trees' lime leaves dance blissfully in the fresh air of afternoon, gentling blowing into Schlatt's face. The sun's warmth radiates the surface of his skin as it shines through it's basked, thin wall of clouds. Small, homely houses and welcoming, local markets are distributed along the sides of the wide, dirt pathway — which seemingly behaves like the town's roads.  
Everywhere around him — from the innocent birds chirping to the distant talking of the townsfolk — noises coming from the nature and town blends in and harmonises together, creating a tranquil melody of—

_  
"What the fuck is this?!" _

Just like that, the yells of an ill-tempered man ruin the enchanting moment. 

Schlatt's holding the train ticket in his hand, re-reading the note with a fuming expression toned on his face.

"You gotta be shitting me!" he exclaims out loud to nobody in particular, scrunching the ticket in his hand. "How the fuck could I have accidentally moved to the wrong town?!"  
  


This has to be some sort of joke, right? He remembers he specifically booked to be transported to AMP City - The city where aspiring businessmen thrive to become successful. No entrepreneur that has lived there _hasn't_ become triumphant with their business. It was the place Jschlatt had been dreaming of living since the moment he looked up "what is a business" on urban dictionary!

But according to his train ticket, he's at SMP Town. An entirely different place from AMP altogether. And it strikes him as bewildering nonsensical how he somehow managed to end up here instead. Was he really that braindead at 10 o'clock in the night to have booked the wrong place?

Crumpling the piece of paper into a ball, he throws it on the ground, before picking up and gripping the handle bar of his suitcase. Sheepishly, he decides to walk down the luring dirt pathway.

_You've just been ripped off $3,000, a free place to live in and your dignity. What the fuck else could you possibly be robbed of today, Mr. Broke?_

He groans, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he walks. What else has he got to lose, anyway?

_I'm a white, American male who's been living with my parents for 20 years inside of a third-rate homestead in the middle of California. Now I have no money, I have no job, I have no friends, and I have no house. How the fuck am I meant to earn a living now?_

●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇩⇩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

**introduction  
**

Heyo! Back with another book! (kinda). As you've probably read by the title, this short series will be a spin-off from the very well known "Schlatt n Co", which was a massive part of the SMPLive series back in 2019. Yeah I know, I'm a little late on this - and honestly I doubt not many people will read this. In fact, I was actually originally just going to keep this to myself as a thing I'd just work on in my free time (and to improve my writing for my other works). But then I figured "hey why not upload this since why not lmao" - so I did! 

However,, **please** keep in mind that the updates for this will not be as frequent as my other book. My 'Mirai SMP' fic is taken _a lot_ more seriously than this, and I am in no way intending on abandoning it for this one / slowing down those updates for this. This series is simply just a mini book I just enjoy writing about when I'm bored. So expect the updates to be much more inconsistent and slow - maybe like once a month? Or during Summer holidays, which in that case I may upload a little more frequently?

Chapter-wise, I am planning on this series to be very short; consisting only of 9 chapters (this one doesnt count.) These 9 chapters will have 3 arcs- and there'll be 3 chapters in each arc. The story will be semi-based off events that happened in SMPLive (and have quite a lot of references), but overall the plot is very different. The arcs are:

Arc 1 - The Rise of Schlatt n Co   
Arc 2 - The Rivalry / Fall of Schlatt n Co  
Arc 3 - The Success of Schlatt n Co

Also- unlike my other fic, this one is going to be _very_ long, and I'm gonna guess there will be around 5k-7k words per chapter. This is beause I don't want there to be many chapters since I wanna keep it nice and short (chapter-wise),, but if you don't like reading long chapters then this book isn't for you DD:  
I know I already said this, but pleeeasse dont expect frequent uploads because I'm super busy atm with schoolwork and other stories in the making! I don't know if I'll end up scrapping this or not (probably not but we'll see). however comments n stuff are very much appreciated! :D (also, I'm currently 5k words into chap 1 :) )

Okay, now onto what the story will include / be about!:

●▬▬▬▬▬๑⇩⇩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

**  
about**

**characters included:**

✒ Jschlatt (main protagonist) - AKA Schlatt  
✒ Technoblade - AKA Techno  
✒ ConnorEatsPants - AKA Connor  
✒ IAmTy - AKA Ty  
✒ CallMeCarson - AKA Carson  
✒ VoiceOverPete - AKA Pete (unfortunately I wrote this before the drama about him started DD: so I have to keep him in. but dw he's more like a supporting character)  
✒ Altrive - AKA Dashell  
✒ Krinios - AKA Ryan  
✒ AntVenom - AKA Taylor  
✒ Joko   
✒ Cscoop - AKA Cooper  
✒ Traves - AKA Travis  
 _ **and potentially more, since I haven't actually properly developed the plot yet,, just the simple basic overview.**_

**genres / will include:**

✒ lots of business talk :)  
✒ probably no shipping idk, but _will_ have platonic friendships  
✒ NO nsfw  
✒ A little bit of angst maybe, but mostly just comedic stuff  
✒ NO depression / self harm   
✒ NO gore / death

**Author's Note:**

> I will probabbly end up deleting this SDJHFJAKDSF


End file.
